<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they were roommates by timejeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595373">and they were roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timejeans/pseuds/timejeans'>timejeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, there are like three sentences, this is the first non crack fic i’ve written in years i’m very proud of myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timejeans/pseuds/timejeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oh my god they were roommates<br/>-<br/>Jeremiah hated Gary’s stupid glasses and his annoying accent, and he definitely hated the fact that he was definitely screwing, or getting screwed by Linda Monroe. Of course, all of this meant that he was actually slowly but surely falling in love with Gary. <br/>-<br/>yeah so miah and gary are roommates and they fall in love that’s it that’s the fic<br/>also miah’s name is jeremiah because i’m not creative</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Goldstein/Man in a Hurry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremiah scrolled aimlessly through his phone. Nothing seemed to amuse him anymore, not for more than a few seconds. He flipped from one app to the other, before finally opting to stare at his home screen for longer than necessary. Before he could drive himself mad, his aimless scrolling was interrupted by the sound of the door. Part of him was relieved that Gary, his roommate, was home. He never wanted a roommate, but having one helped pay the rent and combatted the crippling loneliness he felt once his brain stopped moving at the speed of light. Of course, there were two more reasons why Jeremiah liked this particular roommate. The first being he was an attorney who made good money, and the second being he was relatively attractive and down to fuck.<br/>“How was work, bitchass?”<br/>Gary looked up as though he were surprised. “Oh. Fine. I just came from Linda’s. We had to discuss… things.”<br/>Jeremiah hated Gary’s stupid glasses and his annoying accent, and he definitely hated the fact that he was definitely screwing, or getting screwed by Linda Monroe. Of course, all of this meant that he was actually slowly but surely falling in love with Gary. <br/>“Oh yeah. The blonde bitch. You’re home early. Did her husband show up while you were boning? You poor bastard, I bet you barely got anywhere.”<br/>As soon as Gary sat down, Jeremiah draped himself across his lap, partially to tease him, but partially because he was in dire need of human contact. He was pleased to find it was working. Gary looked more red than he naturally looked.<br/>“I’ll have you know we were doing nothing of the sort. At least not this time. She wanted to talk about her will, though I don’t know why. She’s in her early thirties, it’s not like she’s going to die anytime soon.”<br/>“Fuckin rich people. Bet she’s just bored and wanted to look for other ways to flaunt her wealth, babe.” He fiddled with Gary’s tie. He hated the thing, it looked like an office boss’s best attempt at Christmas spirit. “You should really get rid of this fucking tie. It’s hideous.”<br/>Situations like this were not rare in their household. It was a situation like this that had started their strange relationship in the first place.<br/>It was a Thursday night. Jeremiah was lonely, horny, and drunk. Gary had come home late that night. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it was the fact that he had been alone in the house for much too long, but what started as a normal evening of insults and strained conversation led to Jeremiah pinning Gary against the wall, their lips smashed together. Jeremiah wasn’t one to think before he acted. His actions had consequences, but not until at least twelve hours had passed in his mind. The events of the night didn’t sink in until the next morning, when he woke up next to Gary. He was used to this. He thought he was used to this. Of course he had had the occasional hookup, he’d spend the night with a random guy and then never see him again. Turns out it’s different when you’ve been living with the guy for three months. He woke up curled up to Gary’s side, and that was when the feelings hit him like a truck. Jeremiah was in love with his roommate, but he was entirely too fucking stubborn to admit it. <br/>This had to have happened at least ten or eleven times. Each time Jeremiah swore it wouldn’t happen again, and each time his feelings got the better of him. He was impulsive and he hated it. Here he was again, one hand around Gary’s stupid tie, the other tangled in his hair, the two far too close than normal roommates would ever be. These were the only times when Jeremiah could forget everything. Every time he woke up next to Gary, it felt like he was in pain. He never meant to fall in love with the guy, but he did, and now he felt like he was in hell. Part of that was because he had no clue how to deal with his feelings, and the other part was he knew Gary didn’t feel the same. He had no reason to assume Gary had no feelings for him, but he knew things had a way of not working out in his favor. For once in his life, he was content to focus on the moment, and at the moment he was kissing Gary and clinging to him as though they would both be dead in the morning.<br/>One day it was different. Gary got home later than he usually did, which was usually something Jeremiah was happy about, but he had a shitty ass day. First he had to deal with assholes all day at work, then he had to walk home in the rain. When he finally got back to the apartment, all he wanted to do was collapse in Gary’s lap, but he couldn’t do that because Gary was still at work. Instead he opted for scrolling through his phone and watching other couples be happy. When he finally heard the door, he wanted to cry. Whether that was from happiness or absolute emotional ruin he didn’t know, nor did he see Gary approaching him.<br/>“Jerm? Are you ok?”<br/>Jeremiah didn’t answer. He pretended not to notice Gary sitting down next to him.<br/>“We’ve been living together for almost a year. I know when you’re out of it.”<br/>Jeremiah turned his back to Gary. He didn’t want to fucking cry, but if he did, he didn’t want Gary to see. Apparently this didn’t work very well. He started crying almost immediately, and Gary noticed almost immediately.<br/>“Jerm I’m serious. What’s wrong?”<br/>“Nothing, nothing. I’m fine.”<br/>“Jerm-”<br/>“I’m fine!”<br/>“JEREMIAH!”<br/>He finally lost it when Gary put his hand on his shoulder.<br/>“I’m in love with you, Gary! Don’t you get it? I’m fucking in love with you! and I hate it! I hate your stupid hair and your ugly tie, and how you’re just a few inches taller than me, and I’m so confused because I love you so much. I want to hold you and tell you how much I love you. I want you to play with my hair and tell me how much I mean to you. This is all new to me and I’m so fucking confused-”<br/>The rest of his words were swallowed by sobs. If he could have turned away from Gary even more, he would’ve. <br/>He could’ve sworn Gary left, but those thoughts were chased away when he felt his roommate’s arms around him. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. This wasn’t like their usual embraces. It wasn’t fast, or horny, or desperate. It was soft and comforting, and Jeremiah was loving every second of it. They sat like that in silence for a long time, the first time in years that Jeremiah felt like time was moving slowly. Finally, Gary broke the silence.<br/>“I love you too.”<br/>That morning, he woke up next to Gary again, but this time he didn’t leave. He felt like he was at peace, lying there in the dark. He didn’t notice that Gary had woken up until the taller man pressed a kiss to his forehead.<br/>“Good morning.”<br/>Jeremiah smiled. Maybe he made impulsive decisions, walked too fast, and talked too loud, but Gary loved him. That was all that mattered that morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there aren’t enough fics for these two so i forced myself to write for once hdssflkfssfk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>